brocsplacefandomcom-20200215-history
Funai Yazsil
Funai Yazsil (1939- October 1st, 1997) is the second-in-command of the army of the Larris Protectorate. Born in 1939, he is a cyan cometis from Makenotix, and the father of Kenni Malwa. Background In 1971, Funai Yazsil, a Major in the Larris Army was given the position of an Elite Commando, and was given work in supporting the rebels on Cremton worlds, distorting and sabotaging parts of the UNR, terrorist attacks, etc. and became Ahri-Oferd Larris' right-hand-man. During 1973, he also had a relationship with a military scientist named Shalum Malwa, however, they split whilst she was pregnant with their son, Kenni. Malwa was a leading scientist in the Larris Army, and seemed to have had a change of heart throughout her life over the last decade. She was in fact an excellent thinker, politician, and philosopher, and secretly concluded that transmortalism was an evil and would be the end of life as it was known. Funai revealed to her that he was to carry out a plan in a few years time to nate the planet Russ and cause a galactic war. Enraged, she sabotaged many of Larris' projects, causing incomprehensible amounts of damage, which was the result of Larris' efforts being delayed, and making the transmortalist tech dates even further. She then escaped out of Undupolli with a team of fifty close military friends she managed to convince over the years. The cometii were living (and by Larris law confined) to a planet named Makenotix, their home for nearly two-thousand years. She knew the entirety of the Larris plot with Zarpill Brusslein, etc. During February 1974, the team that were with her helping her get to the UNR and warn them were at first fighting to create an escape plan on Makenotix, and were gathering what they would need for the campaign. During this, Kenni Malwa was born. They then flew to Xi Taan, but just before they entered UNR airspace, they were ambushed by a Larris attack squad. They decided to send the month-old Kenni into their escape pod and flew him to the nearest UNR civilisation, which was Bendarg City on the planet Kaskade 3. Shalum and the last twelve survivors of her team surrendered and were imprisoned for life on Tantustmir. Kenni was then fostered on Kaskade 3, after his pod landed on an oil rig close to the Bendarg Hub. Along with several other cometis babies who appeared on worlds throughout the galaxy with no explanation, Kenni had became a galactic sensation, and a security nightmare for Larris. The UNR requested him to take part in experiments and trials, however his family rejected and fought against these, as well as him thinking of joining the army while growing up. He instead joined the police force of the Bendarg Hub, due to his cometis abilities. He thought about joining the army later on in his life. When the Second Netroban Galactic War was declared, he was already the second-in-command of the entire Larris army, as well as the right-hand-man of both Larris and Brusslein. When he learned of Task Force Comet and his son, he attempted to convert Task Force Comet, and mainly his son, to his side in 1997, with failure. He was then killed by his son after a battle on Ruberto. Category:Characters Category:Leaders